spartanwarfareguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started!
The first step of playing spartan warfare is familirizing yourself with the interface. The sidebar of links is your navigation tool, I would advise clicking around for a few minutes to get a feel for where things are. At the top of your screen your basic stats are displayed. Energy Will Rage level (rage is used up in crimes, but slowly regenrates) Brave level (used in challenges, slowly recharges like rage) Health Your first priority should be to make money (represented in-game by $). Your spartan has two types of actions that directly give you money, CRIMES and CHALLENGES. Crimes are found under the "crimes" link on the sidebar, as are the challenges. Crimes use up 'rage', and challenges use up 'brave'. As you level up (levels are known as 'recon,' ie. 'level 10' is 'recon 10') Do the lowest level crimes and challenges, you should have a few hundred more $ now, as you level up you gain the ability to hold more rage and brave in your stat bar, and as you do crimes and challenges you unlock new ones, allowing you to make more money. Another way to gain money, (and sometimes gems ) is 'scouting.' Scouting is essentially a action that has many possible outcomes, it can give you money or gems, it can put you in the hospital or jail, and it can give you common and semi-rare items that you can sell to other players, or use for yourself. . Each day you have 15 scouting turns. To use these turns go to 'explore' then 'shady activities' then click on 'raid the battlefield.' a page with an image should appear, slick on this image to use one turn, you can keep clicking until either you end up in the hospital or jail, or until you run out of turns for the day. Scouting also gives you XP. It takes 100XP to level up, and then your XP will drop back to zero. It should only take a few days to reach recon levels 5-10. Now Spartan Warfare is a war game, and it has strong stat/item-based fighting mechanics. Make sure you have ammo for your gun (go to 'items' then click on the 'got ammo' link), and are wearing your armor, then go to the battle ladder ('explore' then 'shady activities' and then 'battle ladder') once you are on the 'battle ladder' page click on "join the battle ladder," it will then show you the corrosponding ladder, click on it's name. Now that you are in a battle ladder, explore the 'battle ladde' page once more, click on your ladder and you will most likely see other players. Then click on their names and check their recon level, if they are close to yours go ahead and try attacking, you will most likely lose the first time around, but it's good to know how close you are to other players. The most pivotal parts of attacking are energy, and stats. your energy must be at 50% or higher to attack someone. Your stats are improved by taking classes ('explore' then 'base hq' then 'spartan education') and by using the gym, the link to the gym is on the sidbar. train your stats equally. You can train for every 10% of energy have, so you cna either divide you energy up in one session, or go all out in each one, it doesn't matter. The amount of stats you get from training depend on your vehicle (you start in a lowly chopper) and your Will level. Your energy will take a while to regenerate, so go take a break from the game, or focus on making in-game friends. What is most likely the fastest way to get good gear, and a nice vehicle (along with good advice) is to join a 'platoon.' Platoons are basically guilds, you can see people who are recruiting members in the Chatbox on the right side of your screen (click on the little link at the top of the chatbox that says 'platoon recruit,' it will then change to that channel). Click on the name of the person who is recruiting and then you will see all of their info, you should see their platoons name at the center-right of the screen, click on it and you will then see their platoons summary. Click on 'apply.' More info: Vehicles Basic items armor Weapons factions